A Night Of Bliss
by lilly.rosa.14
Summary: Ace's night with the girl in the bar. This is a one night stand short story, rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own one piece! Enjoy the story...

Ace and Marco arrived at Mock Town. Although they came here to kill someone and not to eat, food was the first thing on Ace's mind. After knowing Ace for as long as Marco has, Marco read his mind and headed toward the nicest looking tavern in Mock Town. The "nicest" wasn't saying much, considering Mock Town is mainly inhibited by drunken pirates with big egos. Let's just say, it's hard to keep nice things nice in a place like Mock Town. The second Ace and Marco stepped into the tavern, all eyes were on them, Mock Town liked to judge skill based on bounties and Fire Fist Ace had a mighty fine bounty. Ace never disguised who he was, and to top it all off, if anyone had any doubts, he had a large White Beard tattoo on his back. They acted like there only business here was to meet up with some old friends; the two were so cool and collected. No one could have guessed their real intentions were to send someone to Davey Jones.

Ace made contact with the tavern owner, an older harsh looking woman. But I suppose you have to be harsh in order to keep a tavern running in Mock Town. The old woman sent a beautiful young woman to tend to the two. Ace and Marco gave each other knowing looks. They just got lucky, food, drinks, and a beautiful woman. Now if only the guy they were after would come marching through the door, then the night would be perfect. Preferably after they were finished eating.

"What can I get you two?" The girl asked timidly with a shy smile. Ace was stuck on her cute smile for a second more then he should have, Marco cleared his throat, Ace snapped out of it. Marco raised an eyebrow at Ace and smirked then he asked for two drinks and something to eat.

"Sure, anything you fancy in particular?" The girl questioned. Ace leaned in a little closer to the pretty girl, "We will eat anything and everything you have," he winked at her and the girl blushed, smiled and left for the kitchen.

"Something special about her?" Marco asked, Ace usually wasn't this flirty, flattering yes, flirty, no.

"How can anything that beautiful can come from a place like this," Ace pictured her small slender body underneath him, her pale soft skin against his, her long silky pink hair in his hands, her lips on his face.

"Calm down, you're going to set the table on fire," Marco chuckled. Ace looked down and released his grip of the table. His fingers were now burned into the side of the table. He quickly rubbed away the bits glowing ember in the wood before the girl could return with drinks. She placed two large mugs on the table.

"Food will be out shortly… uh…" She was going to say their names but realized she didn't know them.

"Oh!" Ace said realizing the situation, "that was rude of us I'm sorry, my name's Ace," he said pointing to the tattoo of his name on his arm, "and this is Marco." Marco gave her a friendly wave. "What's you name?" Ace asked.

"My name's Luka. It's nice to meet you both! Do you need a place to stay tonight?" She asked. The image of her naked body under his appeared in Ace's head again.

"No, we will be leaving tonight." Marco answered for the both of them.

"Alright," the girl looked disappointed.

"Is that not the answer you were hoping for?" Ace asked partially out of curiosity and partially out of excitement.

"Oh, its just that, we don't get such well-mannered pirates here often. It's a nice change, I could get used to it." She laughed. Ace could too. Then another pirate pulled her attention away. She politely excused herself. The pirate was clearly irritated that Marco and Ace were served drinks before him. Luka apologized three times before running to the bar for more booze.

"You remember why we're here don't you?" Marco grumbled.

"Food." Ace said with a big smile and Marco sighed. Ace didn't necessarily need Marco to get the job done tonight but he sure enjoyed his company. Ace had planned on making this a quick and quiet job. He didn't want to make a scene, but with so much adrenaline rushing through his body from the thought of Luka, Ace wouldn't mind a big fight tonight.

"Here you go boys!" Luka said with enthusiasm. There was so much food you couldn't see the table. Ace was pretty sure he'd just fallen in love with this girl. They both thanked her before stuffing their faces. The food was really good. He would defiantly have to remember this place next time he had business in Mock Town. That was Ace's last thought before he fell asleep in a bowl of fried rice.

Luka came by the table looking concerned, but Marco reassured her that it happens all the time and Luka laughed. What a weird couple of pirates she thought. She wasn't one to judge people based on appearances, but they just didn't look like menacing killers like most of the people here did. If Luka had ever decided that she wanted to be a pirate she would remember to join their crew, she thought. She saw a cross, a skull and a mustache on Ace's back; it must have been the crew he belongs to. She wondered what the heck that all meant. Luka was around pirates all the time; you would think that she would have memorized the most important pirate flags by now, but no. She really didn't have a clue.

Luka went into the kitchen and she washed her hands and arms for the 100th time today. She really hated smelling like alcohol but working in her mother's tavern, she was splashed by it all the time. Today had been a good day for the tavern. Only one pirate left without paying. But she was given a very generous tip from a pirate who went looting the night before. That tip should pay for 30 unpaid pirate meals. Or brand new stools and chairs! She wondered if Ace and Marco would give her a good tip. They seemed nice; she knew at the very least they would pay for their meals.

Luka returned to the bar to refill drinks. Pirates were always more thirsty at night. Luka came by Marco and Ace's table with more liquor just in time for Ace to wake up from his nap. Luka handed him a hand towel to wipe the rice off his face. Ace blushed and accepted it. Marco stood up reached into his pocket and put a few gold pieces on the table much to Luka's delight. "We should go," he said to Ace. Ace reluctantly nodded.

"Come back again you two," Luka winked.

Just as Luka thought this night would go over smoothly, in came her least favorite pirate of them all. He made port here frequently and for the past 5 years. She had heard awful rumors about him from other women in the town and gossip at the tavern. Half of the stories just seemed so unrealistic. But Luka could tell this was the kind of guy who would show no remorse after killing a man and his whole family. She could tell by the way he harassed her and spanked her butt after she served his table. Luka mostly hated him because even though she knew he had money, he and his friends would drink the tavern dry without paying. It was like he thought he was entitled to it. But there was nothing she or her mom could do about it. Luka didn't have devil fruit powers and she never taught herself how to fight. This had always been her father's job. If he were still alive, he would never let pirates like this one in his tavern.

Luka gathered up her courage and greeted him with the most enthusiasm she could muster up, "Your usual table?" She said.


	2. Chapter 2

Luka looked over the man she absolutely dreaded with every fiber of her being. She wasn't even sure what his real name was, every just called him sticky fingers because of his devil fruit powers. She wondered what kind of stupid fruit gave you sticky powers. The ooey gooey fruit? Luka snickered and she really wished she hadn't because sticky fingers didn't find it very funny. "You think I'm funny looking tavern girl?" He growled. Well actually, yes, Luka found him very funny looking. Would she ever tell him? No. Never.

"I just remembered a funny joke, that's all!" Luka lied. The pirate smirked at her, "Alright girl, what's the joke." He said crossing his arms.

Ace tapped on Marco's shoulder, "How lucky can we get! Do you think he has the treasure on him?" Marco shook his head, "I doubt it. Not if he had a wink of common sense." Marco and Ace looked over there target and then looked back at each other and smiled. "Alright," Marco said smiling, "he might have it on him." Ace chuckled. He watched the tavern girl talking to him and he felt strangely protective over her. He and Marco sat down at another table by the door, without anyone noticing, to listen in on their conversation.

"What's what?" Luka said pretending to play dumb. "You're joke! Unless you thought I was funny looking after all!" He said holding his fist ready. "Oh! Umm right, that joke! Yes of course! That's a good one." She tried stalling for time but knew this wasn't going to end well. Sticky fingers put his fist up in the air just as Luka yelled, "What's a pirate's favorite letter?" He lowered his fist and looking over Luka, "That's easy, its "R" that was a dumb joke." Luka chuckled, "Well actually you're wrong, the answer was the "C" get it?" Ace cracked up hysterically. Marco slapped his forehead. There goes the element of surprise.

Sticky fingers took one look at the pair and threw a barstool in their direction. Luka screamed, "No! NO fighting in this tavern! Leave now!" The pirate turned to her and struck her across the face hard, she fell to the floor unconscious. Ace felt guilty. He grabbed the guy by the coat and threw him outside, breaking the door. Marco winced at the damage of the building and took a few more gold pieces out of his pocket and left them on the table before joining his friend outside. Luka woke up just in time to see the front half of her mother's tavern in wreckage. She stumbled getting up and headed for the door, or rather, where the door used to be.

"No, you stay here!" Her mother came to her. "I can't," Luka said stubbornly, "did you see what those three did!" Her mother gave her a half hearted smile, "Everything will be alright, we have enough money to repair the damage." Luka shook off her mother's grasp, "Yea," Luka said, "but it will take weeks to repair it." She ran outside. She ran after Marco and Ace. Luka had so much anger and aderenline she wasn't afraid to face these two, even after she ran past sticky's mangled body.

"Hey! You get back here!" Luka yelled, she ran in front of them and blocked their path. They both looked at her with such warmth and kindness that it made her blush. She was so embarrassed, but that didn't change the state of the tavern. "Fit it!" She managed to yell. Ace gave Marco a huge smile and Marco sighed and rolled his eyes. "Well," Ace said, knowing that he won, "we're going to need a place to stay and plenty of food!" Luka blushed, they were actually going to help her? "Fine," Luka said. Ace could hardly contain himself. She was really cute when she was angry.

Ace picked Luka up and carried her to the broken down tavern. "What are you doing?" Luka asked. "You hit your head pretty hard, I'll have to take care of you!" Luka whimpered at the excitement in his voice and it sent shivers up and down Ace's spine. Ace walked into where Luka said her bedroom was. He smiled at her bed, it was big enough for two. He laid her down and pressed his lips into hers. Luka squirmed underneath him for a bit and then, realizing how much she enjoyed it, she relaxed into his lips. She kissed him back hard, parting her lips so he could enter her with his tongue. He stroked her hair and grabbed the back of her neck to deepen the kiss. Luka gasped when he rubbed something very hard against her crotch.


End file.
